


Finding out Yuu

by ElenaWindWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWindWalker/pseuds/ElenaWindWalker
Summary: Lavi and Lenalee want to know more about Kanda Yuu the new neuro surgeon.





	Finding out Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> I just watch the final season and all I can say is Kanda is not as mean as I thought...just wrote a one shot just because....hope you guys enjoy!

Kanda Yuu is the new surgeon in the Black Order Hospital and is already seen as one of the most skilled surgeons in the neurology department. He successfully performed a craniectomy on just his first day for goodness sick. He certainly had a level of skills. The man in person though was a man of few words and not many can approach him easily. He was professional and not much of his personal life was known except that he was perhaps married as a few have spotted a ring necklace dangling down his neck when he was changing. Another thing they noticed was he always ate hot Soba and tempura in the cafeteria and it was always homemade.

"Lenalee, did you manage to talk to him?" Lavi asked as the nurse passed him the charts.

"Yes, he said he will join us for lunch," Lenalee replied ecstatically.

Both doctor and nurse wanted to know more about the newcomer but due to having busy shifts they didn't have time to approach Kanda. Lenalee decided not to mention that while Kanda didn't oppose to eating lunch with them he seems a bit reluctant and stiff. Clearly, he was a man that did not interact much nor did he seem to wish to.

Lunch came by fast and soon they gathered at the cafeteria but Kanda was not there. Lenalee decided to ask a few people around if they knew the Japanese whereabouts and some mention seeing him head towards the front desk in great haste. Perhaps he had a visitor? Lenalee decided, they simply must find Kanda and since they didn't have his phone number, they head to the front desk.

Indeed, he was there but he was not alone. Beside him stood a petite man with shocking white hair. At first, both Lavi and Lenalee thought it was an old man but appoint seeing his face, he was a young man with beautiful features. He had big doe grey eyes and seem to be staring at Kanda with a too intimate stare to be called as friends. The man looked like he was pouting before he stopped and stared at them. He then talked to Kanda but both could not be heard since they were still quite a distance from Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi could infer that the man was clearly talking about them since Kanda stared at him after he pointed to.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself and shook both their hands when they were in reaching distance. After introductions were done, Allen learned about the planned lunch, Kanda has with Lenalee and Lavi and decided to join in.

"Yuu, you left in such a rush you forgot to bring your lunch with you," Allen explained passing him his bento which Kanda gratefully accepted.

That's when they learned Allen and Kanda lived together.

"Allen, what's your relationship with Kanda." Lenalee enquired.

"We're lovers," Allen mention casually and Kanda choke. Lenalee and Lavi were shocked at how direct Allen was as Allen tended to Kanda.

"Yuu, are you okay? Here, some tea." Allen offered the hot beverage and frown in concern. Kanda nodded.

"Yuu doesn't talk much and takes awhile to warm up to strangers. That's why I was so surprised today that he had plans to eat with you guys. I'm glad he's fitting in so well. We just moved here from Japan you see, since I had been offered to produce music here. I was worried he would not like it here so much." Allen explained.

"I already said it was fine didn't I. Don't worry so much." Kanda squeezed Allens' hand and reassured him before finishing up his soba.

Lenalee and Lavi smiled at the display. The couple in front of them clearly love each other.

Allen gave a goodbye kiss to Kanda after lunch was over and promised to meet up with Lenalee and Lavi in the future.

Not much was known about Kanda Yuu in the beginning but at least they knew, Kanda was an excellent surgeon and a loving husband.


End file.
